fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon5
Nickelodeon (often shortened to Nick, and originally called Pinwheel) is an American basic cable and satellite television networkthat is owned by the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom. Most of its programming is aimed at children and adolescents ages 8–16, while its weekday morning edutainment programs are targeted at younger children ages 2–8. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, along with occasional broadcasts of theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Its programming runs from Sunday through Wednesdays, and Fridays from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., Thursdays from 7:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m., and Saturdays from 7:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time). Since July 1985, it has shared its channel space with Nick at Nite, a nighttime service that airs during the interim hours, and is treated as a separate channel from Nickelodeon by Nielsen for ratings purposes;12 it features reruns of older primetime sitcoms, along with some original series and feature films. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. As of February 2015, Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite is available to approximately 91.7 million pay television households (81.4% of households with at least one television set) in the United States.3 Programming Current Animated ("Nicktoons") * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-present) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-present) * Harvey Beaks (2015-present) * Pickle and Peanut (2015-present) Live-action ("Nickcoms") * Lab Rats (2012-present) * The Thundermans (2013-present) * Bobb'e Says (2009-present) * 100 Things to Do Before High School (2014-present) * Bella and the Bulldogs (2015-present) * Sam & Cat (2015-present) * Crash & Bernstein (2012-present) Preschool (Nick Jr.) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015-present) * Mutt & Stuff (2015-present) * Little Bill (1999-present) * Teletubbies (2014-present) * Dora the Explorer (2000-present) * Blue's Clues (1996-present) * Shimmer and Shine (2015-present) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (2001-present) * Tots TV (2000-present) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2004-present) Educational * Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (1996-present) Variety * ReactToThat (2014-present) * All That (1996-present) Mini-Series * Brain Pop (1999-present,during Nick Jr.) * Squidward the Octopuss (2001-present) Game Shows * Family Game Night (1997-present) * Nick Arcade (1991-present) * Sorry! Nickelodeon Edition (2003-present) * Driver's Ed (1988-present) * Slpatalot! (2011-present) = Acquired Animated Programming * Gardfield and Friends (1989-present) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2011-present) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2010-present) * The Mr. Men Show (2007-present) Acquired Live Action Programming * Power Rangers Dino Charge (2014-present) * Mr. Young (2011-present) Repeats of Ended Series * Fifteen (1991-1994; 2010) * Clarissa Explains it's All (1991-2001; 2008) * Salute Your Shorts (1991-1997;2005) * RoundHouse (1992-1999;2007) * The Adventures of Pete and Pete (1991-1997;2008) * Your'e On! (1997-1998;2001) * Hey! Arnold (1996-2002; 2011) * The Adventrues of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2002-2009; 2016) * Rubbadubbas (2002-2006; 2009) * Bob the Builder (2001-2010; 2013) * Double Dare 2000 (2000;2011) * Space Cases (1996-1998; 2004) Nick at Nite * Double Dare (1986-present) * Roxy Hunter (2007) * Full House (2001) * America's Funniest Home Videos (1998-present) * Pankles (2011-present) * Saturday Night Live (1987-present) * The Bullwinkle Show (1991-present) * George Lopez (2008-present) * Super Nany (2010-Present) Mini-Series and Specials * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (1988-present) * Kids Pick the President (1988-present) * Worldwide Day of Play (2004-present) * Nickelodeon Countdown to Summer (2009-present) * Nickelodeon HALO Awards (2014-present) Programming Blocks * Nick Jr (1988-present) * Friday Night Nicktoons (2001-present) * Nickelodeon's Slime Time Live (1997-present) * NickSports (2014-present) * SNICK (1991-present) Interstitials and shorts * Avatar Bobble Heads * Logos get Grounded * Inside Out Boy * Splatoons * Chikka Chikka Boom Boom * Leader Dog * The Presentors * Scholastic Story Book Shorts * Nick Days * Nickelodeon's The Big Help * Nickelodeon's Short Films Made by Short People * Nicktoons take a Tour of Nickelodeon Studios Movies and Specials Made for TV # You Can't Do that on Television's Giant Special Two Parts (1987) # Nickelodeon's Top 100 Cartoons (1990) # The Toons from Planet Orange (1993) # Nick's Thanksgiving Extravaganza (1996) # All That's 100th Episode (1999) # Rugrats: Runaway Raptar (1999) # Blue's Big Musical (2002) # Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles Christmas (2002) # Fairy Odd Parents Abra-Castaphoe The Movie (2003) # Ed Edd 'n' Eddy Eds-Giving (2004) # Rugrats: All Grown Up! (2005) # Spongebob SqaurePants The Great Glove World Mystery (2006) # CatDog: The Amazing Finale (2006) # My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (2007) # Nicktoons Unite! (2007) # Merry Christmas Drake and Josh! (2007) # Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Jingle Jangle (2007) # iCarly: iGo to Japan (2008) # Double Dare Reunion (2010) # Spongebob SqaurePants: The Search for Old Man Jenkins (2011) # IParty with Victorios (2011) # A Teenage Robot Christmas Carol Special guest star Gir from Invader Zim (2014) # Ed Edd 'n' Eddy goes HollyWood (2015) Theatrical # Harriet the Spy (1996) # Good Burger (1997) # The Rugrats Movie (1998) # Snow Day (2000) # Rugrats in Paris the Movie (2000) # The Electric Piper (2003) # Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) # The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2003) # The Spongebob SqaurePants Movie (2004) # School of Rock (2006) # Oobi the Movie (2007) # Nicktoons Re-Animated (2011) # Teenage Robot the Movie (2012) # Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's BIG Picture Show (2014) # The Spongebob Movie 2: Sponge out of Water (2015) Universal Studios # The Blues Brothers (1980) # E.T (1982) # Back to the Future (1985) # An American Tail (1986) # Glitch (1997) # Where the Wild Things Are (1997) # The Flintstones (1998) # Cubi the Magic Flute Player (1999) # Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses (2004) # Barbie and the Island Princess (2007) # Macy's Balloons (2015) Dream Works #Mouse Hunt (1997) #Chicken Run (2000) #Shrek (2001) #Shrek 2 (2004) #Madagascar (2005) #Flushed Away (2005) #Over the Hedge (2006) #Monster vs. Aliens (2009) #Kung Fu Panda (2008) Acquired *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Race for Your Life Charlie Brown *Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (And Don't Comeback) *Ice Age *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Future Programming Orginal Programming Animated *The Loud House (Premieres Summer 2016) *Sky Rat (Premieres Winter 2016) *Y-Guy (Premieres Spring 2016) *Syndicate (Premieres Summer 2016) Live Action *Henry Danger (Premieres Summer 2016) *We are the 1950's Family (Premieres Spring 2016) *Kid vs. Zombie (Premieres Fall 2016) *Game Shakers (Premieres Winter 2016) *Nicky,Ricky,Dicky and Dawn (Premieres Summer 2016) *Make it Pop! (Premieres Winter 2016) *Goldie Bloc (Premieres Early 2017) *Fuller House (Premieres Spring 2016) Aquired Programming *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Series (Premieres Fall 2016) *The Marcalous Ladybug and Cat Noirsh (Premieres Winter 2016 or 2017) Former Programming #Pinwheel (1979-1990) #America's Goes Bananaz (1979-1992) #Nickel Flicks (1979-1983) #Peppermint Park (1979-1986) #LidsVille (1980-1989) #You Can't Do That On Television (1980-1992) #The Linus the Lionhearted Show (1980-1991) #Superman (1980-1988) #The Woody Woodpecker Show (1982-1996) #Popye (1983-1985) #Finder's Keepers (1986-1997) #H.R Punstuff (1986-1999) #Simgud and the Sea Monster (1987-1989) #Land of the Lost (1988-1994) #Looney Toons (1989-2000) #Hey Dude (1990-1996) #Rugrats (1991-2003) #Ren & Stimpy (1991-1998) #Kenan and Kel (1996-2015) #CatDog (1998-2006) #As Told By Ginger (1999-2002) #Chalk Zone (2001-2008) #All Grown Up! (2002-2006) #Danny Phantom (2004-2016) #Catscratch (2005-2015) #Robotboy (2006-2011) #Mr. Meaty (2006-2007) #H2O: Just Add Water (2007-2011) #Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) #Lucky Star (2008-2016) #Soul Eater (2009) #Doctor Who (2011-2015) #Gravity Falls (2012-2016) #Robot and Monster (2012-2016) #Zevo-3 (2015) Nick Jr #Papa Beaver's Story Time (1988-2000) #The Elephant Show (1988-2002) #Fred Phinner's Place (1988-2007) #Sesame Street (Before Moving to PBS; 1988-2003) #Bill Nye the Science Guy (1998-2001) #Liberty's Kids (2001-2006) #The Backyardigains (2005-2010) #Yo! Gabba! Gabba! (2007-2016) #The Electric Company (2008-2011) #NumberJacks (2009-2010) #In the Night Garden (2008-2015) #Wow! Wow! Wubbzy (2009-2014) #Chicky Poo and Fluff: Barnyard Adventrues (2009) #Zack & Quack (2014) Sister Channels Noggin Noggin is a 24 Preschool Channel that Launched in 2000 Programming Current *Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (2016) *Nature Cat (2015) *Odd Squad (2015) *Puro Puro the Little Penguin (2014) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014) *Peg + Cat (2013) *PAW Patrol (2013) *Timothy goes to School (2012) *Sesame Street (2012) *Sid the Science Kid (2012) *Doremon (2011) *The Saddle Club (2010) *Thomas the Tank Engine (2010) *Rubbadubbas (2009) *Dora the Explorer (2009) *Liberty's Kids (2006) *Arthur (2006) *Anne of Green Gables (2005) *Play With Me Sesame (2004) *The Upside Down Show (2002) *Blue's Clues (2001) *Balamory (2000) Former Programming *64 Zoo Lane (2004-2010) *The Banana Splits (2005) *Charlie and Lola (2009-2016) *Ace and CiCi (2009) *Crashbox (2010-2012) *Kindergarten (2013) Schedule *12:00 AM- The Upside Down Show *12:30 AM- Rubbadubbas *1:00 AM- Thomas the Tank Engine *1:30 AM- Doremon *2:00 AM- Sesame Street *3:00 AM- The Saddle Club *3:30 AM- Balamory *4:00 AM- Peg + Cat *4:30 AM- Arthur *5:00 AM- Nature Cat *5:30 AM- Balamory *6:00 AM- Dora the Explorer *6:30 AM- Thomas the Tank Engine *7:00 AM- Sid the Science Kid *7:30 AM- Puro Puro the Little Penguin *8:00 AM- Timothy Goes to School *8:30 AM- Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom *9:00 AM- Anne of Green Gables *10:00 AM- Sesame Street *11:00 AM- Dora the Explorer *11:30 AM- Blue's Clues *12:00 PM- Odd Squad *12:30 PM- Puro Puro the Little Peguin *1:00 PM- Blue's Clues *1:30 PM- Anne of Green Gabe's *2:00 PM- Arthur *2:30 PM- Thomas the Tank Engine *3:00 PM- Odd Squad *3:30 PM- Puro Puro the Little Peguin *4:00 PM- The Saddle Club *4:30 PM- Rubbadubbas *5:00 PM- Anne of Green Gabes *6:00 PM- Blaze and the Monster Machines *6:30 PM- Sid the Science Kid *7:00 PM- PAW Patrol *7:30 PM- Peg + Cat *8:00 PM- Sesame Street *9:00 PM- Liberty's Kids *9:30 PM- PAW Patrol *10:00 PM- Play With Me Sesame *10:30 PM- Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom *11:00 PM- Sesame Street 'Nick GaS' Nick GaS is a 24/7 Game Show Channel as well as Older Kids Programs Programms Current *Sonic Boom (2016) *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy (2016) *Robotboy (2016) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket! (2015) *Plants vs Zombies (2015) *Stinky Garlic (2015) *Power Rangers Dino Charge (2015) *Ice Age Tales (2014) *Spongebob SqaurePants (2013) *KaBlam! (2013) *Nickelodeon's GUTS (2007) *Make the Grade (2007) *You're On! (2006) *Inspector Gadget (2005) *Finder's Keepers (2004) Former Programming *Hey! Arnold (2013-2016) *Scribblenauts Adventures (2011-2015) *Hoops & Yoyo (2010) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2009-2011) *Finder's Keepers (2008) *Wild Grinders (2007-2009) *The Simpsons (2006-2010) *Make-a-Mess (2006-2014) Nicktoons Network Nicktoons Network is a TV Network that Debut on May 1,2002 it plays nothing but Nicktoons Programming Current *Aaahhh!!!! Real Monsters (2002) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (2003) *Avatar: The Last AirBender (2007) *Angry Beavers (2002) *Pelswick (2002) *The X's (2005) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2006) *Polar (2007) *Spongebob SqaurePants (2002) *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy (2002) *Fairy Odd Parents (2002) *Danny Phantom (2004) *Chalk Zone (2002) *Robot and Monster (2013) *Hey! Arnold (2002) *The Wild Thornberries (2002) *Planet Sheen (2014) *T.U.F.F Puppy (2014) Shorts ''' * Logos get Grounded * Very Agressive Vegables * Leader Dog * Meet the Moores * The Presentors * Action League NOW! * Life With Loopy * Astrolgy With Squidward '''Former * Rugrats (2002-2015) * Doug (2002-2005) * Ren and Stimpy (2002-2010) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2002-2009) * As Told By Ginger (2002-2011) * Yakkity Yak (2002-2011) * Amaniacs (2004) * Pinky and Brain (2005) * Tiny Toons (2005-2007) * Catscratch (2008-2009) * Mr Meaty (2009) * All Grown Up! (2010-2012) The Splat The Splat is a 24-Hour Channel that launched in June 3,2015 and it replaced TeenNick Programming Current * Clarissa Explains It All (2015) * Fifteen (2015) * Cousin Skeeter (2015) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2015) * The X's (2015) * Doug (2015) * Hey! Arnold (2015) * As Told By Ginger (2015) * Caithiln's Way (2015) * The Muppet Show (2015) * Rocko's Modern Life (2015) * Spongebob SqaurePants (2015) * Mr. Meaty (2015) * You Can't Do That On Television (2015) * Roundhouse (2015) * My Life as Teenage Robot (2015) * Inspector Gadget (2015) * The Secret World of Alex Mack (2015) * Butt-Ugly Martains (2015) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (2015) Era of Bumpers * 1979-1982: ? * 1982-1984: Silver Ball * 1984-1985: Orange Ball * 1985-1993: Splat * 1993-1997: Frame * 1997-2001: 3D Objects * 2001-2005: Powerhouse * 2005-2010: City * 2010-2013: Green Silme Ball * 2013-present: City 2.0 Other Media Nick.com Turbo Nick Nickelodeon's website within it's website for full episodes and clips of Nickelodeon programming as well as original shorts and videos featuring Nickelodeon characters. This is a list of shows that are available on TurboNick and the Nick App as well as under the Nickelodeon category on YouTube, Hulu, Netflix and On Demand: * 100 Things to do Before High School * The Angry Beavers * All That * As Told by Ginger * The Adventures of Pete & Pete * Ed Edd 'n' Eddy * Hey! Arnold * Fifteen * Make the Grade * Caitlin's Way * Sesame Street * Dora the Explorer * Kappa Mikey * Driver's Ed * Rugrats * The Woody Woodpecker Show * Zevo-3 * Spongebob SqaurePants * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Reggae Jackson's World of Sports * Lassie * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Sam & Cat * Harvey Beaks * Liberty's Kids * Polar * Blue's Clues Nicktoons Online A MMORPG that you create your toon and you fight evil Toybots Other * Neopets * Pet Pet Park * Monkey Quest Kids Choice Awards Like the Super BowlBowl it has crazy commercials and stars of Nickelodeon Shows Current *Favorite Cartoon (1988) *Favorite Show (1988) *Favorite Cearel Mascot (1988) *Favorite Book (1997) *Favorite Animated Movie (1999) *Favorite Video Game (2003) *Favorite Movie (2003) *Favorite Online Game (2003) *Favorite Preschool Show (2003) *Favorite Saturday Morning Cartoon (2004) *Favorite Team Mascot (2006) *Favorite Apps (2015) *Favorite Voice Actor (2015) *Favorite Live Event (2015) *Favorite Broadway Show (2015) After Show Categories * Favorite Web Series (2014) * Favorite Animal Sidekick (2013) Former * Favorite Fanon Shows (2010-2013) * Favorite Channel (2014-2015) * Favorite Sitcom (2015) Nickelodeon Studios A Universal Studios Orlando Attraction that gives tours and gives free gifts Sound Stage 18 * Monday: Driver's Test * Tuesday: 100 Things before High School * Wednesday: Nickelodeon's Slime Time Live (Inside if it's Raining) * Thursday: Power Rangers Mega Force * Friday: Sam & Cat Sound Stage 19 * Monday: Jay Jay the Jetplane * Tuesday: Mutt & Stuff * Wednesday: Sorry! Nickelodeon Edition * Thursday: Bobb'e Says * Friday: Teletubbies Competition Saturday Mornings '''Note: '''As of 1987,new seasons of Saturday Morning Cartoons will be expanded to 12:30 PM in the summer Current Schedules FOX Kids * 7:00 AM: Ice Age Tales * 7:30 AM: Bob's Burgers * 8:00 AM: Rio JAM! * 8:30 AM: Peanuts * 9:00 AM: Green Eggs and Ham * 9:30 AM: Roblox and Friends * 10:00 AM: Wallace and Gormit * 10:30 AM: Total Drama Galaxy * 11:00 AM: Captain Flamingo * 11:30 AM: Lalaloospy * 12:00 AM: Crazy vs Life * 12:30 AM: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Kids WB * 7:00 AM: Wabbit * 7:30 AM: Nerds and the Chocolate Factory * 8:00 AM: Pokemon Chronicles * 8:30 AM: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * 9:00 AM: Yo-Kai Watch * 9:30 AM: Sanjay and Craig * 10:00 AM: Ben 10 * 10:30 AM: Donkey Kong Country * 11:00 AM: Smash Bros. * 11:30 AM: Polar Express TV Disney's One Saturday Morning * 7:00 AM: Toontown: The Series * 7:30 AM: Ducktales * 8:00 AM: Star vs. Forces of Evil * 8:30 AM: Guardians of the Galaxy * 9:00 AM: Club Peguin Spies * 9:30 AM: The Buzz on Maggie * 10:00 AM: Gravity Falls Kids WB * Wabbit (2015) * Pokemon Chronicles (2006) * Polar Express TV (2007) * Yo-Kai Watch (2015) * Nerds and the Chocolate Factory (2008) * Donkey Kong Country (2005) * Ben 10 (2004) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011) * Smash Bros. (1999) Disney's One Saturday Morning * Toontown: The Series (2003) * Ducktales (1989) * Star vs. Forces of Evil (2015) * Club Peguin Spies (2007) * Ducktales (2001) * The Buzz on Maggie (2005) * Gravity Falls (2012) Cartoon Network Programming Original Programming * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * 2 Stupid Dogs (2015) * Calrence (2015) * We Bare Bears (2015) * Steven Universe (2013) * Sanjay and Craig (2013) * The Banana Splits Animated (2010) * Adventure Time! With Finn and Jake (2010) * Chowder (2007) Aquired Programming *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy (2016) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2013) *Sonic Boon (2013) *ToonHeads (2001-2003; 2014) *Sailor Moon (2010) *Pokemon (2002) Blocks *Weekend Top 5 (2015) *Incredible Crew (2014) *Cartoon Cartoons (2001) Former Programming #The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (1992-1997) #Droopy (1992-2003) #Hello Kitty: Paradise (1992-1999) #Daniel and Cindy (1992-2004) #The Flintstones (1992-2006) #The Jetsons (1992-2007) #The What a Cartoon! Show (1992-2003) #Dragon Ball Z Kai: (1992-2005) #Secret Squirrel (1992-1999) #ALF: The Animated Series (1992-2002) #Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures (1992-2001) #Rugrats (1992-1997) #The Banana Splits (1992-2004) #The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-2000) #Beethoven: The Animated Series (1993-1996; 2005) #Looney Toons (1994-2014) #Dexter's Laboratory (1996-1992) #Doramon (1997-2003) #Johnny Bravo (1997-2006) #The Powerpuff Girls (1997-2007) #Super Mario World (1998-2003) #Felix the Cat (2001-2005) #Woody Woodpecker (2002-2004) #Liberty's Kids (2002-2010) #Gecko (2003-2012) #Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! (2004-2006) #Juniper Lee (2005-2012) #Dino Squad (2006-2009) #The Marvoulous Adventures of Flapjack (2007-2014) #Avatar: The Series (2008-2011) #Big Bag (2009-2014) #Regular Show (2011-2014) #The Looney Toons Show (2012) #Secret Mount Fort Awesome! (2013-2014) #Mixels (2014) PBS Kids Channel Nickelodeon,Playhouse Disney, KOL's Secret Sleepover teamed up with PBS to make PBS Kids Channel Current Programming *Mutt & Stuff (2016-present) *TBA Category:Channels Category:Channels made by PolarJack77 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television Channels